Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 42
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise they will be removed. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Eddo vs. Mad Batter Battle of two characters who fool Link with promises of deadly curses and high prices, but later turn out to be pushovers. You dig? You dig. --AuronKaizer ' 00:43, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : It's good. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:18, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : I've been trying to find a good fight incorporating Mad Batter. It looks like you beat me to it. You know, figures that the one time I'm supporting your suggestion, you're ''not threatening to block me if I oppose. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 03:04, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : it could work Oni Dark Link 20:43, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : I've never heard of Mad Batter before now, and I didn't think I'd see Eddo in a fight. But somehow, this fight is promising. It works! Portal-Kombat Like Like vs. Takkuri Resuggesting this fight. The battle of the enemies with that have an annoying habit of stealing important items; Like Like will steal your tunic and shield and Takkuri will steal your sword and bottles. Also, both give an unusually high amount of rupees when killed. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 03:04, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : I still like it. Good connection. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 03:21, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : 's good. --AuronKaizer ' 13:22, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : I thought this would make a great fight, and here it is! I will support it like I did before. Portal-Kombat : : In other cases I would love to vote yes to this. However since there's already a fight going on right now who's opponents are incredibly hated I say we should let the hate die down a while before introducing this. --Flashpenny (talk) 21:40, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Acheman vs. Vire The battle of the accursed bat demons of the LoZ universe, both formed from the combined forms of their "lesser cousins". Dark Ridley (talk) 13:44, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ''P.S. Don't judge against just because you don't like the game they are from : : If I were to vote against one of them for being from Zelda II, I would be a hypocrite since I supported a Zelda II suggestion last week. Still, not a fight that catches my eye nor my attention. --AuronKaizer ''' 13:59, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : I liked this in the past and its still not bad, I'm just not really feeling it this week.--EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:44, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : I for one still like this. You've got my support. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 18:49, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : :I like it, but there are some issues. One is that they appear in VERY few games. One is from a very annoying game. One almost appears to be a dragon. But in acheman's defense: tough, tricky, and their demon form is awesome. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 21:07, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Bellum vs. Zant Both new primary villians who have recently lost aganest majoras mask in the temple of courage. Oni Dark Link 16:29, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : this is just a test to see how people take it Oni Dark Link 16:37, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : Nah. AuronKaizer ' 16:35, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : Weak connection. Also, I never liked main antagonist vs. main antagonist fights. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 18:49, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : Bellum is so pointless... he might as well have appeared in Zelda II. Portal-Kombat : : Zant killed (and then resurrected) a Light Spirit, resurrected the skeleton of a long-dead dragon (or whatever the Hell Stallord was) and transformed his arms into swords. Whether they were obtained from Ganondorf or not he has some power. What's the most Bellum can do? Possess a pirate ship? Wow real intimidating. Also if Twilight Princess is more popular than Wind Waker odds are it's more popular than Phantom Hourglass. Oh and to Portal-Kombat the reason why Zelda II failed as a game is because it lacked a villain. A book or a movie could pull off being villainless but a video game has to have one (sans sports games) because really you need a goal for the hero. Oh and it's a must for the Zelda series. Even a pathetic pussy like Bellum as a main villain would've made it better. --Flashpenny (talk) 21:40, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : I don't really like antagonist vs. antagonist fights that much. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:32, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Astrid vs. Fanadi Fortune teller brawl. Originally, the fortune teller was to take the place of Fanadi, but my figuring that his charging and attitude didn't differ much from Fanadi's (and that there is no page on him) made me slightly switch my choice. I actually have half good expectations for this one. -Caiaphasthesympathist (talk) 21:00, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : No... Astrid was a stereotypical bland character. Fanadi was generally more helpful and felt like Twilight Princess' equivalent of EarthBound's "Hint Man." Portal-Kombat : : Yeah, I kinda find this one rather boring. --Flashpenny (talk) 21:41, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : The connection is okay, but its boring. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:32, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Acheman vs. Wizzrobe A battle of the enemies that pop out of no where, attack you, and run away very quickly. Both are seeped in dark magic, both have a tendency to be annoying at times. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 21:04, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : I don't know what to think actually. --Flashpenny (talk) 21:42, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : I don't really like it, but I guess the connection is pretty good, and this may be the best Wizzrobe fight you are going to get. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:32, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : Unfortunately, there are many, many annoying enemies that use hit-and-run strategies. Portal-Kombat Triforce vs. Fused Shadows Battle of the two artifacts that have omnipotent power and capabilities: one houses holy power and the other houses evil power. Plus you get kick-ass magical powers if you possess either. --Flashpenny (talk) 21:40, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : :I actually kinda like this. '''Metroidhunter32 22:19, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : :How can I not support this >.>...—'Triforce' 14 22:24, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : The connection is pretty good, but I personally do not like item fights like this. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:32, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : If it randomly breaks into four to eight pieces and makes you go on a wild goose chase to put it back together just for some shiny lights, it's not worth fixing. Portal-Kombat Tingle vs. Uncle Rupee The final battle between Tingle and his mentor-turned nemesis. Portal-Kombat : :I'm sorry, but there are only a few people in this world whom would know who uncle rupee is. Demented psycotic people who played Tingles Rosy Rupeeland because they like tingle or are dementedly obsessed with the zelda series would maybe be one of them. Very few people like Tingle and very few people know who uncle rupee is. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 21:55, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : Speaking of which who is Uncle Rupee? I don't need to say anything about how horrible this is. --Flashpenny (talk) 22:12, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : Lets not make a thing of bringing non cannonical characters into the ToC. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:32, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : Uncle Rupee's a pretty obscure Zelda character (especially not in the U.S.) but if you don't know what something is, you can find out by going to its page. As long as we're on the topic, why do so many people hate Tingle? He's just another quirky character. You could hate any random quirky character in the series. Portal-Kombat : : I do not hate Tingle for the record. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:47, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : I'm not saying you do, but it seems many Zelda fans have some grudge against Tingle. Just asking a general question. Portal-Kombat Comments we useally have eight sggestions by noon. not today though. Oni Dark Link 20:47, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Well, I figured I'd suggest a fight to to bring it up to an even eight. I came up with this one around a minute ago, so I won't be surprised if it doesn't do well. After all, Tingle's in it. Portal-Kombat Aw crud (or is crap one of those curse words that can be said on this site, I dunno) I had an awesome fight but I forgot it when I posted mine. Has anyone ever had that happen to them? It sucks, especially with that rule about being allowed to post only one suggestion per week (I'm not attacking the rule, just sowing my personal online woes). --Flashpenny (talk) 23:37, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Theres always next time I guess. Sorry. (and I think you can say crap. Theres no real rule against curses, it is just highly fround upon and you might get sculded.) --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:42, 11 May 2009 (UTC)